


Candy Hearts

by GustyGustGust



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GustyGustGust/pseuds/GustyGustGust
Summary: Four times Tobin gives Christen candy hearts and one time Christen returns the favour.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 12
Kudos: 230





	Candy Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Smut free zone. Instead, I present fluff with some plot.

Being a college freshman was everything Tobin had hoped it would be. The parties, the soccer practice, the new friends… The classes were cool too. Or so she made sure to tell her parents who were almost five hundred miles away hoping their daughter wasn’t spending too much time playing soccer instead of studying. It wasn’t technically a lie when Tobin told them she had more than soccer on her mind these days either.

Because there was a girl too. A girl who Tobin had just ventured outside into the frosty February morning for. The girl of her dreams. Possibly the love of her life.

They played soccer together, they hung out together, they studied together, some of her friends had even mistakenly assumed they _were_ together. But the truth was, Tobin had never quite worked up the courage to ask her out. There had been moments, opportunities, but Tobin had a plan now.

A plan involving the bag of heart shaped candies she was currently carrying back to the dorm building.

**_Text Me_ **

“I always text you.” Christen smiled at the little candy in her hand.

Tobin had found her sitting in the common area of their building and nervously handed her the first candy she grabbed from the bag. She frowned. It didn’t exactly give her the opening she wanted.

“Good luck getting Harry to text back though, right?” Allie remarked, interrupting them before Tobin could search the bag for a more appropriately worded candy.

Tobin winced at the comment. Her cheeks were already flushing with embarrassment. Christen didn’t know every time Tobin saw a notification with her name on it, her heart would beat a little bit faster and she would scramble to text her back immediately. Hopefully with something that made Christen smile. Or laugh. Or be happy… The rest of Tobin’s friends didn’t necessarily get the same treatment and she was beginning to regret not being so diligent in replying to Allie.

Allie threw herself down on the couch and slung her arm over Tobin’s shoulders. Tobin recognised the hungry look on her friends face and before she could make a grab for the candy, quickly pulled the bag of love hearts away from her.

Christen looked between the two of them both from the couch opposite, and Tobin knew she was trying to discern if Allie’s comment was just another part of their ‘Harry’ banter.

“In less than five minutes?” She finally asked.

“No, five days.” Allie laughed, but Christen just looked more confused. Tobin knew Allie had figured it out when her mouth dropped open. “Harry! You-”

“Harry, don’t.” She warned, ready to throw her hand over Allie’s mouth.

“Harry, do!”

“You guys are so weird.” Christen said, reaching out for another candy heart and popping it straight into her mouth. “I need to go study. See you guys at the party later.”

Tobin watched her leave. So her first attempt hadn’t been great. But it was a start. By the end of the day-

A hand swatted at her arm. “You reply to Christen’s texts?”

“Ow, yeah. It’s just polite.”

“ _Polite_.” Allie scoffed, her arms crossing. “I _knew_ you had a thing for Press. I mean who doesn’t for a start.”

Tobin’s back went rigid, her hand gripping onto Allie’s arm. “Someone else has a thing for Chris?”

“Why don’t you just tell her?”

“I am! Using these.” Tobin smiled proudly at the candy hearts. "About these other people-"

Before she could finish, Allie was pulling the bag out of her hand and picking out one of the candies

“Harry, what are these.” Allie asked, pointing at the front of the upside-down candy in her hand.

There was a point Allie was trying to make, but Tobin couldn’t decipher what it was. So, she answered with the obvious. “Candies?”

“No, what’s on them?”

“Uhm, words?”

Suddenly, Allie flicked the candy straight at her forehead. “Just use your words!”

**_Puppy Love_ **

“I really miss my dogs.” Christen frowned at the love heart between her fingers. “You would love them.”

Tobin frowned too. After Allie’s warning about other “someone’s” being interested in Christen too, she had dived straight back into the bag. She thought the candy had said ‘I love you’ but apparently in her excitement at spotting it and rushing to Christen’s dorm room, she had picked out the wrong heart.

“Maybe one day I could come to LA and meet them?” She offered.

Christen crunched the candy between her teeth. “You can come home with me for Spring break if you want. We’re right on the beach.”

Some of the powdery candy caught on Christen’s lip and Tobin was transfixed by the sight of Christen’s tongue licking at it. The tip of the little pink muscles moved from side to side before Christen sucked her lower lip into her mouth briefly.

“Yeah, the sunsets looked really cool on your Instagram.” Tobin replied distractedly.

“I can’t even remember the last time I took an LA sunset picture.”

The words snapped Tobin back to reality. She wished there was a clever way to back track because she knew the answer was a _long_ time ago. She remembered being extra careful not to accidentally hit ‘like’ after scrolling so far down Christen’s Instagram feed late one night.

“I need to go study too!” Tobin quickly blurted out. “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait- Tobin why did you come to my room?”

Normally Tobin would give anything to spend more time talking to Christen, but right now she rushed away from her door like her life depended on it.

“I’ll come pick you up for the party!” She called over her shoulder before running up the staircase. She really hoped Christen didn’t look to see how far back her last sunset photo was.

**_Cutie Pie_ **

“Oh, you’ve got your candies with you.”

Tobin smiled broadly and stepped into Christen’s room.

Neither of them had tried all that hard with the Valentine’s theme for the party. Tobin had a pair of white angel wings looped over her half open shirt, the thin elastic barely holding them in place. She doubted they would still be attached by the end of the night. Christen on the other hand had perched a pair of bright devil horns on her freshly straightened hair and tied a bouncing tail around the waist of her black dress. Tobin swallowed. Her very tight black dress.

Before Tobin could say anything, Christen was reaching into the bag of candy and pulling out a love heart.

“Well this is interesting. Positively scandalous Tobin Heath. You call yourself an angel?”

“Wha- No- I thought these were-“

Christen turned the candy around, smiling widely. “So you don’t think I’m a cutie pie, huh?”

The tips of Tobin’s ears started to burn. It was the perfect candy. Tobin could tell Christen how cute she thought she was, how _beautiful_ she was and then ask her out.

“You are.” She started, but the courage seemed to disappear the moment she started talking. “I mean you look cute tonight, like a… Cutie pie.”

Christen looked down at herself, twirling around. “I was going for devilishly sexy.”

There was a dryness in Tobin’s mouth at the sight of Christen’s ass. “Yeah, that too.”

“Cool.” Christen smiled, picking up her clutch. “You look really cute too. Nice wings.”

**_Kiss Me_ **

“Candy heart?” Tobin asked, her hands sweaty with anticipation. She was four drinks into the night and her courage was running about as high as she could get it.

Allie had initially rolled her eyes when Tobin showed her the little love heart she was going to present Christen with next. To Tobin’s relief though, she had spent the next half hour hyping her up in the kitchen of whatever frat house Alex had scored the soccer team a party invite to.

“What does this one say…” Christen squinted at the candy in the low light of the living room.

“Kiss me.” Tobin said seriously, not expecting Christen to grin at her in response.

“Awww. Have you been handing this one to all the girls?”

Panicked, Tobin quickly tried to clarify what was happening. “What? No, I was-“

Christen took the bag from her hand to rummage through it until she pulled out another candy. “I’m holding onto this one.”

“Pressie! Come dance already!” Someone called from the crowd.

With a wide smile, Christen put the bag on the table beside them and leant forwards. Her hand cupped the side of Tobin’s face, but it still didn’t prepare Tobin for soft lips pressing to her cheek, just catching the corner of her mouth.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tobin.” Christen whispered, her thumb swiping across the other side of Tobin’s face.

Tobin was frozen, her mouth falling open as she watched Christen saunter away. The kiss felt like fire against her skin. She wasn’t sure she ever wanted to wash her cheek again.

“Quite the party.” Ali said, sipping from a cup of something brightly coloured.

Tobin didn’t know how long Ali had been standing next to her. Or how long she had been watching Christen dancing. All she knew is her head was still spinning with the alcohol and the feel of Christen’s lips.

“She kissed me.” Tobin replied distractedly.

“You are so gay.” Ali commented. “And I think it might be contagious. I don’t think I’m straight, Tobin.”

Tobin hummed in her throat, only vaguely aware of Ali eyeing up a barely dressed Ashlyn as she entered the makeshift dance floor.

**_Be Mine_ **

Tobin’s stomach sunk. After snapping herself out of her Christen induced stupor, she had gone to the bathroom. Ten minutes of queueing later she was finally back in the living room looking at the empty bag of love heart shaped candy she left unattended.

All the candy hearts were gone.

Tobin wondered if this was fates way of telling her this was a terrible plan. Or perhaps Allie was right, and she should have just used her words. She couldn’t see Christen anywhere either.

With a heavy sigh, she stepped around Ali and Ashlyn. In the ten minutes since Ali had come out to her, she had already managed to ask Ashlyn out. Or so Tobin assumed, she would have to ask them when they stopped making out against the couch.

“At least someone managed to get the girl.” She muttered to herself dejectedly.

Looking around the room, Tobin couldn’t help noticing how many of her teammates were pairing off. It could have been her and Christen too.

Tobin pushed open patio doors and stepped into the cold night air. She wondered if the store they had passed on the way to the party was still open. Maybe she could sneak there and buy more candy before Christen noticed she was gone. The plan didn’t have to be a complete bust.

She was just contemplating whether to drag Allie there with her when the patio doors slid open again. She smiled at the figure stepping through.

“Hey.” Christen greeted, closing the door behind her. “Found you.”

Tobin’s heart fluttered at the thought of Christen seeking her out when she realised Tobin wasn’t in the house.

“Hey, you. Enjoying the party?”

“I was until you left.” Christen frowned, her eyes searching Tobin for something. “No more candies?”

“Ah. No. I left them on the table and… Well they’re all vultures.” Tobin said, indicating vaguely at the party inside with her hand.

“Good thing I saved you one then.” Christen grinned, opening the clutch in her hand to rummage through the contents.

“Oh.”

If Tobin didn’t know any better, she would say Christen looked nervous when she handed her the candy. “Make sure you read it first.”

Tobin’s brow furrowed. “Be Mine?”

“Be mine, Tobin.” Christen repeated softly.

“Oh!” Tobin’s mouth dropped open, her eyes darting between the candy and Christen. “ _You’re_ asking _me_ to be yours?”

There was still an anxious look on Christen’s face and Tobin could see her fingers fidgeting with the zip on her bag. “I’m asking you if you’ll be my girlfriend.”

Tobin pouted at the love heart. “But I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend.”

Christen laughed, the tension visibly leaving her body. With a smile still on her face, she reached out to steal the candy from Tobin’s hand and put it in her mouth.

Tobin knew she was still pouting, but she couldn’t help it. Not only had Christen asked her out first, she had done it using the candy.

“You stole my idea.”

“You’ve been giving me candy hearts all day, Toby. I think I would have noticed if you were trying to ask me out with them-” Christen paused, her brow creasing as she apparently thought back on the day’s events. “Oh my gosh, you were trying to ask me out?!”

“Yeah, I just couldn’t get the right candy heart.”

“I thought you were just being nice. Why didn’t you start with that one?” Christen asked, taking a step closer to her.

Tobin didn’t really have an answer for why she hadn’t been able to just pick the right candy out the bag. At least, she didn’t have an answer that wouldn’t make her out to be a massive loser with a massive crush.

“I was leaving it up to fate.” She replied weakly instead.

Green eyes narrowed at her as Christen took another step forward. “With candy hearts?”

“Allie told me to do it.”

Christen scrunched her face up. “Is that why she was shouting at you to ‘just do it’ in the kitchen earlier?”

“Shit.” Tobin exclaimed, the embarrassment at being seen flushing across her cheeks. “You saw that?”

“No, but I think everyone heard it. You’re such a dork. A cute dork though.” Christen took a final step, bringing their bodies inches apart. “Must be why I like you so much.”

With a smirk on her face, Tobin pulled Christen into her by her waist. “I really like you too.”

It made Tobin’s stomach flutter with joy when Christen leant in at the same time as her to press their lips together. The air around them was cold, but Tobin felt a comfortable warmth thrumming through her body at the feeling of their first kiss. She wasn’t even the slightest bit embarrassed by the content sigh she let out.

“Yes! Fucking, finally, Harry!” Allie’s yelled, the glass of the patio doors doing little to temper the volume of her voice.

With a groan, Tobin pulled away to rest her forehead against Christen’s. “She’s only known for like less than a day.”

“Get it, Harry!” Allie cried again. There was no doubt the whole party was watching them now.

“Erm, if she asks though, it was me who gave you the candy and my idea worked great.”

A giggle bubbled up out of Christen before she leant forwards and kissed her again. “Such a dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making a collection of candy related fluff shots... Happy early Valentine's Day!


End file.
